<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparrow by Homestyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027940">Sparrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestyler/pseuds/Homestyler'>Homestyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestyler/pseuds/Homestyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An imperial summons came to her family, and Kagome heads to the Western palace to bring her family honor at the will of the Emperor. The palace is a different world, and an unknown enemy threatens the survival of the kingdom. As she seeks to understand her place in this new world, Kagome unknowingly embarks on an adventure that could save, or destroy, the empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Leaving Home</strong>
</p><p>The sun beamed brightly, casting a golden hue on the home before him. His horse whinnied and he pulled the reins toward the doors of the building, his bag thumping softly against his side with his mount's every step. The sounds of the nearby village rang out through the air, children laughing and vendors calling out their goods and wares. Perhaps when he finished delivering his message, he could rest for a day or two in town before returning to his own village. Slowing his mount, he neared the torii arches and swung himself off his horse, falling with a muffled thud to his feet. He stepped forward, one calloused hand leading his horse behind him while the other reached into his bag, producing a scroll tied with the decorated seal of the Emperor's house, a regal dog standing against a stylized flower.</p><p>A servant came forward at the sound of his entrance and quickly took in his weathered uniform signifying him as an Imperial messenger. She bowed her dark head before scurrying inside to find her master. The messenger shifted his weight, takin in the small garden around the home as he waited for the man of the house to receive him. A minute later the shoji doors moved once more and a man stepped out, his black hair flecked with steely gray and soft wrinkles ensconcing his hard eyes. His gait was stilted, a slight limp hindering him from walking as powerfully as he appeared when standing still, but his back was straight and his chin up, wordlessly commanding the messenger to speak.</p><p>"You are Higurashi-taisho?" The messenger's voice was weary from the long ride and scratchy from the dust of the road, but he stepped forward with practiced composure.</p><p>"Hai, I am he," Higurashi answered, his flinty blue eyes licking down to the scroll hanging from the messenger's fingertips.</p><p>"A message from the Emperor, Higurashi-taisho," the messenger said, bowing slightly as he extended the scroll to the older general.</p><p>"Arigatou," Higurashi intoned, taking the scroll from his hands and slipping the knots out of the ribbon with ease, unravelling it to see the Emperor's commands. He squinted in the sunlight as he read, his eyes widening in shock and confusion at the Emperor's desires. He could not believe this request had come from the Imperial family, even though the bold red seal of the Dog General bored into the paper confirmed its legitimacy.</p><p>"Aki, summon my family. There is much to discuss."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed as she ran through the woods, nimbly evading her pursuers. The happy sound echoed in her wake as her hair danced wildly around her shoulders and she turned, eyes bright with mirth as she paused to catch her breath.</p><p>"Do you yield?" A childish voice popped up behind her, her otouto stepping out from behind a bush. A whoop came as another child spotted her bright kimono and bustled through the woods to reach her.</p><p>"Never!" Kagome cried as she bolted once more, Souta giving chase once more as more children joined together in chasing Kagome. Their path wound through the woods between their home and their village and Kagome burst through the trees to the road, nearly running into a horse and rider. She looked up, catching his eye before she saw the seal he wore on his uniform and stepped back bowing her head in apology.</p><p>"Gomen nasai," she said, her words breathy and rushed. The man only laughed as the children chasing her charged out of the forest, yelling and whooping at finally having caught her. Seeing the rider stopped in the road, the children gathered behind Kagome.</p><p>"Come on Kagome, we caught you so now you have to play another game!" one of the children begged, reaching up for her hand. Kagome looked away from the rider and crouched down to meet the girl's eyes. She heard the rider turn his horse and continue along the path to the center of town.</p><p>"You're right Jun," she said brightly, grabbing another child's hand as they started walking back to the village. "What do you want to play next?" The onslaught of children yelling their chosen games surrounded her in an instant, swallowing her laughter.</p><p>The Higurashi family gathered at the torii arches before their estate, the harsh bright rays of the morning sun holding no warmth. Only days ago, the little family was lively and content with their lot in life. Just days ago, when they had no idea what change was being brought to them in that messenger's bag. Their only daughter, Kagome, had been summoned to present herself before the emperor and represent her family as the two princes of the realm searched for a suitable wife. The Higurashi patriarch had been surprised at the summons given their relatively low standing when compared to the lowest members of the Emperor's court. Higurashi-taisho's service had been recognized by the Emperor when they faced an enemy in the East years ago, but so had many other brave and valiant young men and youkai. With such a large kingdom, it was strange that she had been summoned from so far away to join the multitude of women vying for a prince's heart. Her family was sending her off today with what little they could provide to ensure a respectable impression, one fine kimono and a few combs for her hair. She would be escorted by a contingent that had come from the palace guard; they had arrived only days after the messenger had initially delivered his blow.</p><p>She did not want to go. The village held many happy memories for the young woman, and she could not bear the thought of leaving her friends behind. She just hoped that she would not be gone too long, that they would not forget her. She hoped the children would keep playing the games she taught them, that the miko in her village would find a new helper, that so many things would still be there when she returned. She loved her friends, her family, her life here, and her heart broke a little bit more at the thought of her imminent departure. Souta scampered out of the house towards them, stopping just shy of her side, his sad eyes looking at her newest kimono. His hand reached out, a single finger trailing along the golden threads that formed tiny birds flying across the fabric. The threads glinted in the light as she moved. Twisting her own hand around, Kagome grabbed Souta's and squeezed twice, her otouto's watery eyes meeting her own.</p><p>"Be good," Kagome said, voice rising in a strangle warble as she pulled him in to a tight hug, his arms pinned under her own. Souta's hands wrapped around her and his head moved against her shoulder, the only sign he acknowledged her request. Leaning back, she took one more look at her little brother before dropping her arms. The little birds shimmered and glinted, and she looked to the sky to distract her mind from the impending sorrow.</p><p><em>I wish I too could take flight</em>… Kagome thought wistfully. Her melancholic gaze caught sight of a pair of sparrows flitting by a copse of trees on the road to village. Her destiny lay in the opposite direction, where the road widened and her knowledge ended. She had never been that far west. In all her life, she had never left the shadows of her mountains, and her stomach flipped at the thought.</p><p>Kagome sighed as her mother pulled her in for yet another long embrace. Her soft blue eyes shifted and closed, willing her tears not to come until at least the carriage had left. It would not do to have her father think her ungrateful for the opportunity and honor presented to their family. She would bring her family honor and pride, regardless of whether she captured the affections of a prince or not. She would miss them, yet she would return when the princes chose and wed another.</p><p>"Kagome…" her mother pulled back, grasping her daughters' shoulders gently. "You will make us proud. You are so lovely, so kind, and they will see and know your value. You will be missed, musume."</p><p>"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said, voice catching as she struggled to keep her words even, "My heart will long to be here more and more each day I am away from you, but I will make you proud. I will not dishonor my family," she promised, pride cutting her soft heart like a knife. "I will carry your words with me, mama, and I will come home. I promise."</p><p>Her mother smiled sadly, her eyes lowering to the ground as she nodded, a tear escaping from the corner of one eye. Her father stepped in, closer to her and her mother, his leathery, scarred hands reaching for hers. Enfolding her fingers between his palms, his smile echoing her mother's. His eyes, a light blue equal to hers and her otouto's, wrinkled as his grasp tightened.</p><p>"You are a gift to our lives and to our family, daughter. Now you must go and serve our family," he said softly, only for her as he gave her hands a soft squeeze, "Represent us well." Her father's words filled her with hope and strength, and she set her shoulders and straightened, the folds of her kimono falling gracefully as she stepped away from him and then into a low bow. Her hair fell over the sides of her face, sheltering her briefly from the piercing blaze of the sun. Righting herself, she looked once more at her family, committing their faces to her memory. Souta's splitting smile, her mother's soft eyes, and her father's proud figure burned into her mind, she tried desperately not to let them see her distress.</p><p>Her father stepped forward and offered his hand to help her into the carriage. As she stepped up and into the small carriage, she could not help but feel like she was drowning in the fears and expectations set forth by herself and her family and the only thing tethering her to the earth was the carriage she now found herself trapped in. The door to her new cage shut gently, her father stepping back to signal Yuuto, the convoy leader, to begin the slow and treacherous journey towards the capitol. As the carriage jolted forward, Kagome's mind whirled around the possibilities of her new adventure. Uncertainty and doubt plagued her mind as she started down the road that led to her closest friends, her happiest memories, her <em>home</em>, the same road that currently was putting all these things behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome dozed lightly, leaning against the side of the carriage. Her eyes grew weary after the first few hours of travel, and the longing for familiar sights even as they faded out the window of the carriage could not keep her heavy eyelids open. When her eyes open once more, the mountains lay far behind her. Clouds rolled in across the valley, a thick heavy covering crossing the sky at a slow march. The carriage was quickly becoming constrained and uncomfortable.</p><p><em>How many days will pass like this? I don't know how I'll stay sane</em>, Kagome thought. <em>How far away can the capital be? Surely no more than a few weeks?</em> Already the landscape had changed so much. The carriage slowed, and Kagome's attention was pulled to Yuuto as he steered his horse around to her window. Pushing aside her thoughts, Kagome straightened in her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Yuuto's steed stomped impatiently as she nodded for the captain to speak.</p><p>"Higurashi-sama, we're settin' to prepare camp for the night. There're strong winds from aur backs pushin' that there storm in aur direction. Scout's found a grove a ways off the road, so ya needn't worry about it troublin' yer sleep." His brusque manner brought a small smile to her face, one which did not pass unnoticed by the leader of their small group. His horse pranced around but Yuuto's strong hands kept the animal from stepping out of Kagome's vision.</p><p>"Arigatou, Yuuto-kun, for letting me know. I am most anxious to <em>not</em> be sitting," came Kagome's soft response. She settled back into the seat of the small carriage, wishing once more she was headed in the opposite direction, or at least that she had not packed her scrolls deep with her other belongings.</p><p><em>Though, I have heard that the library at the palace is quite extensive</em>, she thought as a small grin capturing her lips. They continued down the winding road further until they slowed and left the road. Their scout, Touma, had stopped and was already preparing their campsite. As they approached, Kagome could hear Yuuto's bellowed commands to find water and begin meal preparations. Horses whinnied, hooves striking the ground. Once the carriage halted for good, Yuuto dismounted and opened the door for his lady, offering a hand to aid her descent. Her eyes looked around, admiring the landscape of their campsite. Her jinmaku sat in the most guarded corner of their campsite, dark fabric walls swaying in and out, in and out with the soft breeze. Crossing the campsite quickly became a challenge as each guardsman acknowledged their lady with a deep bow. Her graceful nods sent them on their way, and she gratefully collapsed in the confines of her temporary shelter. The muffled noises of life permeated the area, and Kagome looked up at the darkening sky.</p><p><em>These are the same stars that I watched at home. I wonder if Souta-chan is watching the stars right now, like we used to together.</em> Kagome's face perked up as she pictured her otouto sitting under the torii arch of the nearby shrine, watching the stars with Buyo sprawled across his feet. Warmth and joy spread through her. <em>Perhaps, even though we are far apart, we are still tied together</em>, she thought.</p><p>"Higurashi-san, your dinner," came Touma's soft voice from outside her jinmaku. He parted the fabric, a bowl of sticky rice and rabbit in one hand. Kagome swiftly stood and stepped forward to grab the dish only to stumble over the hem of her kimono. Touma surged forward and grasped her arm, stabilizing the young woman. A pretty blush colored her cheeks as she gazed up at the young soldier before her.</p><p>"Arigatou, Touma-kun. I seem to have misplaced my legs after the day's journey," Kagome said while regaining her balance. She shuffled back and gave a small bow of her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. "Thank you for bringing me dinner."</p><p>Touma again offered the steaming dish of food. With a small smile, Kagome accepted the bowl and moved to sit on a tatami mat. His task complete, Touma moved to leave. Pausing at the fabric doorway, he turned once more and bowed slightly.</p><p>"If you should need anything, Higurashi-sama, you need only ask," said Touma. He exited her jinmaku to rejoin the group. The darkness grew, and Kagome quickly traded her elegant kimono with its brilliant golden thread for her simple yukata. Warm and comfortable, she settled down, praying to the kami that the rest of her journey would not pass as slowly as the first day had.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The small company continued for many days in the same pattern. Yuuto's strict commands kept them moving quickly across the countryside. Kagome had quickly stopped wearing her elegant kimono with its shining golden birds, wary of damaging the delicate silk. Instead, she donned a simple green yukata that did not show the wear of constant travel like silk. Her attention shifted between the ever-changing landscape and some books she found packed among her things. Her father had tucked them in among her yukatas, kimono, and other sparse belongings. The sight of the books brought tears to her eyes. She gently ran her fingers along the pages, wondering what treasures lay within. When she returned home, she would thank her father for his incredible thoughtfulness in recognizing her love of books. They kept her from counting the days in agony, instead immersing her in thoughts and words and worlds far from reach.</p><p>Looking out the carriage window once more, she caught sight of another village far in the distance. Perhaps they would make it there to dine with the headman of the village and could stay in real walls that night. Travel wore her down, a usually sweet disposition soured by the time spent confined to the carriage and watching the world pass her by. Her mind took to the sky, dreaming of a life among the clouds.</p><p><em>I should have been born a bird for all the time I spend wishing to have their freedom</em>, Kagome thought with a small snort,<em> or maybe just born with a pair of wings</em>. Imagination filled her as she envisions her mundane world from the perspective of the sparrows. She slipped into dream state, cerulean eyes shutting out the blue sky she longed to call home.</p><p>A sharp crack rang out and Kagome went flying into the side of the carriage. Around her she heard the men shout and the horses whinny sharply as they scattered. Pushing herself up from her fallen position, Kagome saw Touma's strong arm reaching down to pull her from the wreckage of the carriage. Clutching his hand with both of hers, she marveled at the differences between his strength and her… lack thereof.</p><p>"Higurashi-san are you alright?" Touma's soft brown eyes met hers and she nodded once. Gently he lifted her out of the carriage. When her feet were settled firmly on the ground again, she whirled around, trying to comprehend what had happened. Underneath the carriage a wheel had collapsed, leaving her and her company stranded.</p><p>"Higurashi-san, Aah sent a rider for that village we saw a ways back. Aah expect he'll return before nightfall. Aah'll have the men prepare camp. Come, sit here an rest a bit. We'll take care of everythin'," Yuuto said as he led the young girl to the edge of the road. They were in the middle of a light forest, sunlight breaking through the thick foliage. The dappled light created an air of intrigue and Kagome sat on a nearby boulder, clinging to her book. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, hiding her from the world. Opening her book, she settled in to devour the poetry held within.</p><p>Hours passed in similar fashion. Kagome felt like she had left the world behind her. The words of Bashō comforted her heart and excited her. <em>I am having an adventure unparalleled by any other member of my family. I may not be wandering far from the road to the Emperor's road, but I have not yet found my purpose. I feel… like freedom is not far away for once.</em> The thought made her smile, though she could not think of why it had come to her at all. Her life had not been one of repression, but for the longest time she could not name the feelings within her. It felt like something was trying to get out.</p><p>A leaf fell on her head, and Kagome smiled. Looking up, she saw more leaves falling- an odd sight for the middle of summer. High above the small company, the branches creaked and groaned under a strong wind. A beast grunted, but it didn't sound like a horse or a dog or any other animal Kagome recognized. It was louder, guttural, and came from above them. Her guards stood, looking for the unseen threat. Touma came to her side silently, one strong hand grasping the hilt of his katana, the other already holding his tanto. Yuuto moved to the front of the group, squinting at the sky for any sign of attack.</p><p>Kagome gasped as she caught sight of what had made the noise. A great dragon was descending before them, the trees catching his silvery limbs. Branches and twigs cracked and creaked and gave way under the massive girth of the beast. The dragon's fierce blue mane whipped in the wind and bright cobalt eyes searched wildly until they rested on her. Kagome moved behind Touma and sent a prayer to the kami that this dragon would not kill her and her faithful guards. She swallowed, acutely aware of how quiet and still the world had become. Glancing up at Touma, she was confused by the lack of terror on his face. Her eyes sought Yuuto and found him sheathing his katana as well. Confused, she looked at the dragon once more and caught sight of– was that someone riding the dragon? Her heart beat faster and she barely noticed her feet taking her closer to the great creature, trying to catch sight of the being atop the mystical mount. The silver beast settled on the ground, great claws digging into the compacted dirt, and from the saddle a young man numbly jumped from the dragon's back. Turning to Kagome, he bowed then stood, flashing a bright smirk to all assembled before him and his dragon. Thick fur covered his shoulders, his chest encased by black armor. Another fur hung from his waist, like a tail. His thick black hair was tied high on his head, a simple katana hung from his side. The most shocking realization came upon seeing his bare feet and pointed ears.</p><p>"Higurashi-sama? Are you the daughter of Higurashi-taisho?" the man asked loudly. His voice seemed like thunder in the silence left by his landing. Kagome's eyes shot to his, and his ears twitched slightly.</p><p>"Hai, I am Higurashi Kagome," she said with a bow. The words felt garbled in her mouth and her hands subconsciously flattened her yukata. Her wrinkled, travel worn yukata with hints of dirt towards the hem, nothing like the gold-embroidered masterpiece she had left home in. <em>Well, now that I've lost my chance at a good first impression</em>, she thought glumly.</p><p>"I have been sent by the Emperor Inu no Taisho to ensure your safe arrival at the capitol. Your delayed arrival has been a cause for concern to Tenno Heika. You will continue your journey with me. Haruto-san and I will have you before the Emperor before the sun sets tomorrow." He gave a pat to the immense shoulder of the silver dragon, who promptly snorted. Smoke curled out of his nostrils as he set his sights once more to the small human girl. She shifted ever so slightly closer to Touma, as if proximity to him brought her more security under the dragon's scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>"Arigatou, ano… who are you to ensure my safe delivery to the Emperor?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Her eyes shifted from his to the ground, color flushing her cheeks.</p><p>"The name's Kitayama Koga," his eyes wrinkled, eyebrows twitching upwards as he flashed her a grin. Yuuto stepped forward between Kagome and Koga, bent at the waist and straightened before offering his own brusque smile.</p><p>"Higurashi-sama," Yuuto began, turning to face her again, "Koga-senpai here is the capt'n of the palace guard. He'll take care of ya while we wait fer aur man to return before we head on to the palace. Aah can vouch that the capt'n's an honrable man and will asure yer safe arrival.</p><p>Yuuto's words did little to calm Kagome's heart. Looking around, the guards had begun sitting and resumed their activities before the great dragon and his rider had landed. Her throat closed, and her thoughts spun wildly in her head, full of fear and apprehension and doubt. The shock of a royal guard coming to collect her on a <em>dragon</em> shook her, and she could not keep her flailing composure from everyone present.</p><p>"Higurashi-sama, you look unwell. Sit, I am sure the journey can wait if you are ailing," Touma's attentive words pulled her back to reality. Nodding, she took Touma's proffered arm and moved to sit once more. Koga huffed and slapped the dragon's shoulder twice, whispering unheard instructions to the great beast. The dragon nodded with obvious intelligence, gazed at Kagome once more, and leapt to the sky, claws grasping at the air and wings beating with exertion. Kagome marveled at the strength and grace with which the dragon took to the sky.</p><p>"Arigatou, Touma-kun. I will be fine, I just need, um, some water," Kagome's absent words were received by the scout and he quickly stood to bring the young woman a cup. At his absence, Kagome glanced over to the captain squatting on the other side of the campsite, speaking animatedly with Yuuto, the convoy leader's gruff laughter lost among the sounds of men preparing the evening meal and the mounts tied to nearby trees. Koga turned, catching her pale blue eyes with his own more vibrant ones and winked at her. Her cheeks flushed once more as she quickly looked away, but not before she saw the man's grin grow a little wider.</p><p>
  <em>How did I get myself into this?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome retired to her jinmaku early that evening. Her hair, distressed after the weeks of living on the road, had suffered. She ran her hand through the wavy strands, wishing they were more like the thick straight locks of the other girls in her village. She also wished for a bath. It had been many days since they had passed a hot spring, and it had taken all her conniving influence to convince Yuuto to stop and make camp early in the day. Since then she had settled for a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth to wipe away the daily grime. Nothing could help her now as their early departure the next day would leave no time for her to bathe properly and return to the palace with Kitayama-san.</p><p>Kagome stretched out on the tatami mats and planned to wake early enough to don a proper kimono. Her imagination caught her as she pictured herself climbing up the side of the great silver dragon. The scales would be cool, hard beneath her hands. Kitayama-san would offer his arm in her ascent, then steady her as the she took her seat on the immense mount. Pushing off from the ground would take her breath away, and then she would <em>fly</em>. She could envision the strong beats of the dragon's wings, how the sun glinted off and how the clouds looked from above. They would envelope her hands in their soft caress, and she giggled at the turn her thoughts had taken. She followed the flow of her dream, sleep slowly overcoming her.</p><p>Sleep did not keep its hold on her for long however, as the same dragon she dreamed of came crashing back through the foliage over the road once more. Wood exploded and rained downward over them, and Kagome sat up, scrambling for the entrance of the jinmaku. Her guards also stirred but resettled themselves upon recognizing the dragon. What had Kitayama-san called him, Haru? Hiroko?</p><p>"Ah, Higurashi-sama, did Haruto-san frighten you?" Kitayama-san's buoyant voice broke through the night as he rounded the silver dragon's flank. "I just sent him to do some hunting. The trip tomorrow will be long and bearing two passengers will take its toll on him. Would you like to meet him, officially?"</p><p>"Hai, Kitayama-san, I… I think I would," Kagome breathed. Her dream sat in front of her, drawing in great breaths and exhaling curling tendrils of smoke. The dragon's intelligent eyes caught hers once more, and she moved forward in a trance. Unbidden her hand reached out, fingers tentatively stretching towards the dragon's hide.</p><p>"May I touch him?"</p><p>"Of course! Haruto-san won't bite, Higurashi-sama. He is one of the Emperor's best-behaved pets," Kitayama said proudly. The dragon however, let a cloud of smoke loose in Kitayama's face, leaving the man hacking and coughing. "Maybe pet is the wrong word to describe Haruto-san's position, hehe. He's more of an advisor, you could say, to the Imperial family," Kitayama added after the last vestiges of smoke cleared his lungs. A strange rumbling noise came from the dragon as he nodded his agreement to Kitayama's statement. It seemed the dragon was <em>laughing</em>.</p><p>Haruto moved toward Kagome. Seeing her hand still outstretched, he gently maneuvered his neck to position his snout just below her palm. Moving slowly so as not to frighten the girl, Haruto raised his scaly nose to her, pressing gently against her soft skin.</p><p>"His scales, they're warm!" Kagome exclaimed. Kitayama chuckled at her amazement and came to her side.</p><p>"He's a dragon, what did you expect?" Kitayama said cheekily. His grin was infectious, Kagome's mouth mirroring his in her excitement.</p><p>"Kitayama-san, this is incredible! I never dreamed I could see a dragon and yet here one sits before me. Thank you," Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and gratitude.</p><p>"Hey there, no need to cry. Haruto-can is one of many you'll see at the palace. The Emperor enjoys the company of dragons, so you can see as many as you like! And call me Koga," Kitayama- no, Koga- declared boldly.</p><p>"Arigatou-gozaimas, Koga-san. I have entered a world of wonder and awe thanks to you. I fear that when I return home my family will not believe the marvels I have seen when I tell them of this adventure," Kagome's smile split her face once more. Haruto shifted under her hands, and the maiden withdrew her hand. "Arigatou, Haruto-san, for allowing me to make your acquaintance. I look forward to traveling with you tomorrow," she said, bowing towards the great dragon.</p><p>"Higurashi-sama, go and rest. I'll collect you in the morning, and the men will bring with your belongings. You should sleep so that you do not slip from his back tomorrow," Koga nodded to Haruto with a smile.</p><p>Kagome giggled, making her way to the entrance of her jinmaku. The fabric flapped gently against the poles. Kagome glanced back at the strange man who had come on the magical steed to steal her away to the Emperor's palace for the chance to wed one of his sons. <em>Never in my life could I ever have imagined my current situation.</em> Her heart tumbled in her chest. For the first time since she had left her home and her family, she felt her jubilant spirits return, thanking the kami that they had selected her to have an experience few others could ever hope to imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Taking Flight</strong>
</p><p>                                                 </p><p>The next morning dawned bright and cool. The sun barely peaked over their campsite when Koga tapped on the poles of her tent. Kagome jerked awake, hair flattened to her head in unattractive clumps. Blurry eyes took in the barely brightening sky and she groaned. While meeting the dragon last night had been exhilarating, now her body protested each movement.</p><p>“Higurashi-sama, you ready? We’ll head out after you’re done eating,” rang out Koga-san. She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. As she reached the entryway of the jinmaku, Koga-san had pressed a bowl into her hands, chuckling lightly at her state of disarray. His grin rivaled the sun peeking over the horizon and Kagome wanted nothing more than to shield her eyes from their equal brilliance. Groaning once more she looked at the bowl of tofu and soup. Unappetizing radish strips sat on the side of the dish, and Kagome fought the urge to go without breakfast. Doubtless her journey would take a turn for the worse if she fell off the dragon midflight because she failed to keep awake. Wordlessly she stepped back into her jinmaku and ate. The soup slid down her throat and she felt some drops fall on her yukata. Wiping away the moisture with her sleeve, she set down the bowl and stretched her arms above her head. Standing up, she felt the food working its magic in her, eyes already wider and face brighter after truly waking for the day. She set to combing her hair, fingers untangling the knots that formed throughout the night. She frowned at the emerging waves, but Koga’s brash voice interrupted her thoughts of twisting the dark locks into a simple updo.</p><p>“You done in there? The Emperor expects us back and, no offense to Haruto-san but, uh, two people on his back are gunna slow him down a bit,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>Kagome huffed in irritation and quickly changed her soiled garments for a fresh blue yukata. Donning a painted kimono over the yukata, she grabbed an obi from among her things and tied it, the amber fabric encircling her waist. Shivering in the morning air, she made her way to where Koga-san squatted packing a small rucksack with provisions for their travels. Her shuffled steps had the man looking towards her with a flashy grin.</p><p>“Higurashi-sama, over here!”</p><p>His loud summons excited her, and she lifted the front of her garments to hurry to his side. Stepping quickly, she miscalculated her stride and started falling forward to the ground. In a flash, Koga dropped the rucksack and captured the young maiden in his arms.</p><p>“You alright, milady?” Koga-san’s worried expression had her nodding quickly. She paused, her cheeks flushing as her hands grabbed his arm. Muscles flexed under her small hands and she gaped up at him and his unforgiving smirk. A moment passed before either of them moved, eyes still connected. She took a small step back and bent her head in gratitude.</p><p>“Arigatou, Kouga-san. Traveling so much these past weeks seems to have made me clumsier,” Kagome giggled.</p><p>“Ah, Higurashi-sama, I think should be passed such formalities, ne?” came his response. Kagome’s grin grew just a little bit more, and it appeared the captain’s cheeks had the faintest pink hue to them.</p><p>“If we are abandoning propriety, then you must call me Kagome,” she exclaimed gaily.</p><p>“It would be my honor, Kagome-chan,” Koga’s teeth flashed.</p><p>Stepping carefully now, Kagome followed Koga to where he had been packing.</p><p>“How did you get to me so quickly from all the way over here?” she inquired. “I barely saw you move!”</p><p>“I’m a wolf, Kagome-chan. I was born to run,” came his answer.</p><p>It all clicked. His interesting garments, his supernatural speed, his pointed ears- “You’re youkai?” The question popped out before she could stop herself. Blushing, she hoped her tone sounded more interested than scared. The fur hanging from his waist twitched and she realized it was actually a tail.</p><p>“Hai.” His eyes slid back to meet hers, burning into her soul. “That a problem for you?”</p><p>“No, no. I’ve just, um. I’ve never met a youkai before. Gomen-nasai, Koga-kun, but I fear you will spend the rest of our journey answering my questions. This is so exciting!” she squealed, eyes twinkling with uncontained mirth.</p><p>Koga bent and picked up the rucksack and slung the strap over his shoulder. Standing quickly, offered his arm to Kagome. Gracefully she settled her hand in the nook of his arm and they made their way over to where Haruto lay dozing. With a quick kick to a scaly thigh, Koga had the dragon up in moments. Koga also received another snort of smoke to his face and the dragon let loose another one of his guttural laughs. Shaking his great head, the silver dragon stood and stretched his wings.</p><p>“Ohayo-gozaimasu, Haruto-san. I am most excited to travel with you today,” Kagome said to the dragon. A deep, rumbling hum filled their camp as the dragon’s lips curved into a quasi-smile. Beaming, Kagome reached her hand out and lightly touched the dragon’s shoulder. Her fingers traced over the ward scales and she looked up, shocked to see Koga-kun already on the dragon, adjusting the dragon’s saddle and the reins. He caught her gaze and hopped down from the Haruto-san’s wide back, landing lightly on his toes. <em>His feet are no louder than a whisper</em>, she noted,<em> while I constantly am falling all over myself</em>.</p><p>“Kagome-chan, it would please me greatly to assist you in ascending this great lizard’s back,” Koga-kun declared with a flourish, bowing and offering his hand to her. She slipped her dainty hand into his larger one, rough fingers wrapping around her own. Hoisting her up, he settled her into the saddle, her legs hanging off one side of the silver beast’s haunches. He jumped up, landing lightly on Haruto’s haunches, then sat squarely in the saddle behind her, hands loosely grasping the reins. Kagome looked around at the campsite, not truly believing that she would fly away from her troupe. Yuuto and Touma, as well as a few other men stood by the fire.</p><p>Catching sight of her, Yuuto bellowed, “We’ll not be far behind yer, Higurashi-sama!” His gruff attitude and way of speaking brought a smile to her face. <em>I’ll miss him. I’ll miss them all</em>. Touma stepped forward hesitantly, bringing his hand up to salute her departure. She raised hers in acknowledgement, nodding minutely.</p><p>“Haruto-san, let’s fly!” Koga barked. Haruto leapt to the sky, wings beating laboriously under the strain of two riders. Surging upwards, tree branches enclosed on them and Kagome shrank into Koga’s chest. As quickly as the branches had become a threat, they were left behind as Haruto burst through the foliage. Daring to look, Kagome could scarcely believe her eyes. The dawn’s rays met them head on, at least until Haruto rolled, turning them to the west and to her destiny.</p><p>With the sun at their backs, Kagome could see more than she had before. Fields rolled out below them, some farmers already up and working, backs bent in labor. Far to the south, she saw the village they passed but a few days ago. Roads stretched across the countryside, unfurling outwards connecting to other villages and paths. Trees stood tall but appeared smaller than her fingers. Haruto kept climbing the skies until leveling out at the height of the clouds. Wind whipped at her hair, sending strands flying into Koga’s face and her own. <em>At least I didn’t put the effort into arranging my hair only for it to be torn loose by the wind,</em> she thought to herself. The sun caught the fields, turning them into shining ranges of golden-green. A flock of birds flew up by them, and Kagome’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“Koga-kun, this is <em>amazing</em>,” her wide eyes met his and he chuckled. Haruto let loose another one of his deep grumbling laughs. With his wings spread wide, the dragon’s hide shone brilliantly in the morning light. Glinting rays of light caught Kagome’s interest, and she stretched as far as she dared to see if she could hold it in her hand.</p><p>Not long after they had taken to the air, Kagome turned to Koga.</p><p>“So,” she began, biting her lip in uncertainty, “are there others like you, in the capitol?” Her question surprised him, and he looked down to meet her eyes.</p><p>“You mean youkai?”</p><p>“Hai.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Quite a lot of the Emperor’s court and the Imperial family themselves are youkai. But I’m one of the few wolves at the palace,” he said with a smirk. His teeth flashed, and Kagome caught sight of his sharp canines. Reaching her hand up, she hesitated before touching his mouth, looking in awe at the fangs. Koga shifted slightly, acutely aware of her intimate presence.</p><p>“Do all youkai have teeth like yours?” Her soft eyes met his.</p><p>“Hai. It is common, especially among the canines. We’re all different though. Tenno Heika Inu no Taisho and the whole royal family have markings on their human manifestations. I don’t have the same stuff, but that’s fine. It just means I can wear whatever I want and it won’t clash with my face,” Koga said with a laugh.</p><p>“Tell me more! Are they also wolves? What do they look like? Are they as strong as you, or as fast?” Her questions spilled out of her mouth, and Koga did his best to keep up. Each answer spurred new questions, and the hours passed quickly in conversation. Koga found himself endeared to the tiny human riding the dragon with him. Her questions ranged from the physical abilities of youkai, their demonic tendencies, the powers different youkai wielded, what the capitol city was like, what styles were becoming more popular, what the environment around the city looked like, and so much more. She spoke animatedly of her home, her family, and her meager supply of worldly experiences. She spoke of her cat, who begged for attention instead of chasing away rats and mice. She described how the stars looked from under the torii arch of the village shrine. Her hands moved emphatically, her voice animatedly chronicling her adventures to the local markets, to visit the monk school in the mountains, to soak a local hot spring with her friends.</p><p>Koga felt himself wishing the journey to the palace could be delayed, even a day or two, so that he could enjoy his time spent with the unique woman. Even Haruto-san snorted and rumbled his amusement at her stories and questions. Once or twice smoke curled back into their faces as the great dragon gave his laugh, making his riders laugh as well.</p><p>With the sun high in the sky, Haruto descend to the ground for a brief respite. His wings angled downward, and Kagome savored the weightless felling that overcame her. Koga’s arms tightened slightly, a subtle assurance she would not slip into the clouds. The ground surged up to meet them and Haruto reared up, the silvery webbing of his wings billowing out as he caught the air to slow their descent. Sudden pressure robbed her of the weightlessness, and she fell back against Koga’s armored chest. They landed near the start of a forest, a bubbling stream not far from their landing site. There were no roads here, and the nearest village was on the other side of the valley.</p><p>“Kagome-chan, would you permit me to help you dismount?” Koga asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.</p><p>“Hai, Koga-kun. Arigatou,” Kagome responded. He gathered her in his arms and leapt from the dragon, much like he had when she saw him for the first time. The jump was nothing like flying had been, but the same weightlessness came over her before they landed. Kagome gratefully stretched her legs, wandering towards the edge of the forest. Catching sight of colorful lavender flowers and other small blooms nearby, she skipped over and began piling flowers into her arms. Haruto rumbled off to the stream, leaving the maiden and the wolf to themselves. Kagome perched on a small rock, and her deft fingers set to braiding.</p><p>“Kagome-chan, you are not like the other girls at the palace,” the words slipped out before Koga could stop them.</p><p>“Eh? What do you mean?” she said, not looking up from her flowers. The braid was already taking form, flowers peeking out from among the plaited foliage. Her fingers slowed as she looked up, catching Koga’s reddened cheeks. She smiled gently as Koga began speaking.</p><p>“Eh, you know, most of the girls at the palace,” he started, a hand rubbing the back of his head. “Most of the girls at the palace are not as interesting as you. They only care about money, clothes, being a prince’s wife. From what I can see, that’s not you,” came Koga’s soft response. He cleared his throat and declared loudly, “Come, let’s head to the stream. Kami knows we should drink after covering so much of the countryside, and Haruto left us a pretty clear trail to follow.”  He chuckled and offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted. Walking into the forest the pair followed the dragon’s tracks, deep claw marks gouging the soft earth. Kagome’s finished flower chain hung around her neck, a few loose blooms in her hand.</p><p>Once they reached the stream, both Kagome and Koga laughed at their mount’s antics. Haruto had flopped his great girth in the middle of the stream and sat with his mouth open for the water to flow in. Water pooled around the dragon’s body, and he lifted his eyes to the pair in acknowledgment before closing them once more. Koga led Kagome to the edge of the stream before stepping into the trickling water himself. Reaching into his rucksack, he produced a small cup that he promptly filled and offered to Kagome. She accepted, taking a long drink. Cool water poured down her throat, and Kagome returned the dish to Koga for him to drink. The youkai reached into the rucksack once more and traded the cup for a rice ball. Kagome gratefully accepted the food, nibbling on her snack as Koga took his own drink from the stream. Haruto who had not moved since they arrived, now lifted his head, his sharp eyes looking expectantly at Koga. The dragon gave a deep, expectant grumble, and the wolf gave a withering look at him before digging into the rucksack once more. He tossed a rice ball in the air, and Haruto’s snapped up to catch it. Satisfied, the beast shook his head before returning to the coolness of the stream. Before long, the trio packed up and took to the sky once more, resuming their flight towards the capital.</p><hr/><p>Kagome awoke to Koga’s gentle hands rocking her shoulder.  She looked around, wide eyes taking in the city sprawling below them. Huts and homes were crowded along the roads leading into the city, and further behind them she saw surrounding farmland.</p><p>“Look, Kagome-chan, the palace is just over there. There’re the gates and to the left, you see the gardens?” said Kouga.</p><p>“<em>Sugoi</em>,” breathed Kagome, taking in the sprawling palace grounds. They extended on two sides of the central buildings, the far sides of the manicured gardens turning into tamed forests. Fields flanked the other side of the palace, ending in the foothills of the nearby mountains. A river separated the palace from the rest of the city, brightly painted wooden bridges arching over its width.<em> At least there are mountains here too. Maybe I can visit them while I’m here.</em> The thought brought a smile to her face.</p><p>Haruto angled downward, bringing them lower over the city. Merchant stalls and food vendors came into view, and she excitedly thought about visiting the city to explore and experience the thrill of life in the capitol.  Shrines dotted the city, torii arches standing tall over the bustling citizens. The setting sun cast hues of all colors across the sky, oranges and red and blues and purples twisting together, and Kagome could not identify where one color stopped and the next began.</p><p>“It’s totally different from above, am I right?” Koga smirked.</p><p>“It’s… It’s so <em>big, </em>I didn’t know it was this big,” Kagome replied, eyes shining.</p><p>“Wait- you mean you’ve never been here before?” Disbelief colored his voice, and Kagome bashfully shook her head.</p><p>“I’ve never really left the mountains around my village before,” she confided.</p><p>“Kagome-chan,” hesitantly, Koga turned her face to his, “you must be careful. Not everyone is like you here. Some of the people outside the palace are not as kind as you are. Just, don’t leave the palace without asking me or taking me or another guard with you.”</p><p>His eyes never left hers, and she timidly nodded her consent. Haruto twisted slightly, gliding in a loose downward spiral. Below them, ladies walked in the gardens and guards patrolled the palace walls. Kagome looked around in awe, her eyes drawn to a man riding a horse in the nearby fields. His silver hair streamed behind him, glinting in the rapidly fading light. She tried to look and see his face, but they touched down on the ground behind the palace gates and her vision only saw the steps leading up to the palace. Golden statues of dogs, dragons, and deity dotted the walls and grounds. Sliding off Haruto’s back, she turned and gave a low bow to the dragon.</p><p>“Arigatou-gozaimas Haruto-san. You have fulfilled my dream of touching the sky today,” she rushed out, then hugged the dragon around his neck. Rumbling in pleasure, the dragon bent his neck around her back to reciprocate the human gesture. Kagome giggled, stepping back to ask, “May I give you a gift, Haruto-san?”</p><p>The dragon fixed one bright cobalt eye on her and nodded his great head. If she didn’t know better, she would have said he was smirking. She removed the flower chain from around her neck. Breaking the chain, she placed it around his neck, then her fingers moved quickly to tie the ends together again. Admiring her handiwork, she bowed once more to the dragon, who was inspecting his new gift with reverence. His cobalt eyes sprung to hers once more, and she could sense rather than see what the dragon wished to convey.</p><p>“If you should wish for more flowers, Haruto-san, you know where to find me,” she said with a laugh. Returning to Koga’s side, she took his proffered arm as they ascended the steps to the palace. Haruto bounded to the sky and soared over their heads, letting loose a loud roar as he headed to the foothills east of the palace. The pair laughed gaily before continuing up the steps.</p><hr/><p>Kagome and Koga’s ascent stopped as Kagome gasped loudly, hands flying to flatten her kimono of the various rumples and kinks accumulated over the course of their journey. She then ran her frantic fingers ran through wind-whipped hair before throwing the raven locks over her shoulder in defeat. Groaning, her head dropped into her hands. Koga, surprised by the sudden bout of primping, looked at the girl in shock.</p><p>“What’s wrong Kagome-chan?”</p><p>“How can I present myself before the Emperor and the Imperial family looking like this? My father sent me here to bring our family honor and how can I tell him that I did my best and fulfilled his wishes when I am like this? I don’t even have a kimono to wear, I left them all back with my guards,” Kagome’s voice quivered as she realized that her plain blue kimono would look like a pauper’s ware when compared to the luxury surrounding her. Worry filled her mind that she would disgrace her family, that her father would no longer be honored for his service as a top general, and that they would become outcasts because of her follies.</p><p>“Kagome-chan, you don’t worry. Tonight, you’ll meet the Imperial family, and that’s all. Your room will have plenty of clothes to wear, the Emperor has provided everything for his guests, including you. Tomorrow you can wear whatever you like,” said Koga. He grabbed her hands and tucked them at his elbow once more before continuing up the steps.</p><p>Reaching the entryway to the main palace, the guards bowed to Koga and Kagome before opening the doors. Koga led her through the twisting corridors and hallways, pausing to nod only when fellow guards acknowledged him with a murmured “senpai”. Kagome half-heartedly kept trying to flatten her thick waves until Koga noticed, teasing her with a quirk of his brows. She shrugged sheepishly and replaced her hands at his elbow.</p><p>The pair stopped at the entry to the throne hall. Koga dropped her hands and nodded to the guards to open the doorway. Her eyes took in the painted shoji screen walls. Red and gold assaulted her eyes, and she glanced around at the assembled nobility in the room. Heavily painted women sat docilely along the sides of the throne room, glancing up at her with haughty eyes before continuing their whispered conversations. Men looked in interest at Kagome, her blue eyes clearly an unexpected curiosity on an otherwise plain girl. Kagome brought her eyes to the ground, following the gentle sway of Koga’s tail until he stopped. She paused, glancing up. Koga gave a deep bow before stepping to the side.</p><p>“Highness, may I present to you Higurashi Kagome, the daughter of Higurashi-taisho of the East. She has come at your summons to offer herself to your sons as a potential bride and submits herself now to your scrutiny,” Koga announced to the Emperor and the other court members present. Kagome fell to her knees, chin raised and eyes lowered as the Emperor stepped up from his throne. She saw his feet stop before her, and another stepped beside him. A woman, judging by the trailing kimono sleeves. The woman’s soft steps brought her closer, and Kagome was acutely aware of the presence by her side. The woman reached out her hand, and dainty fingers lifted Kagome’s chin.</p><p>“Child, there is not need to be afraid. We want only to look upon your face.” The lady sounded genteel, and Kagome’s eyes traced up the outstretched arm to the face of the woman before her. She had a wide face and pale complexion; red pigment stained her lips. The woman’s hair long and straight, a few tendrils falling over her shoulder. Her warm brown eyes met Kagome’s and the woman gave a gentle smile. Turning her bright lips to the Emperor, the lady spoke as if they were the only ones in the room.</p><p>“Anata, look at her eyes! Are they not the bluest eyes we have seen on a maiden? And look how beautifully her kimono complements them,” the lady returned to her critique of the maiden kneeling before them. Kagome glanced at the Emperor, allowing him to search her gaze as one would search the sky. The man before her was intimidating, his golden eyes flashing like wildfire. Cobalt marks stretched from his pointed ears to the center of his cheeks. Dark armor covered his haori, spikes curving upwards to ward off would-be attackers. Two katana hung at his waist, and the hilt of a larger sword peeked over his shoulder. He easily towered over the others in the room and his hair shone in the dim light as if on its own. Fleetingly, she wondered, <em>Is this the same man I saw riding when we arrived here?</em></p><p>“Koga, send for my sons.”  Inu no Taisho’s voice was deep and rich. Koga bowed deeply before exiting the room. The Emperor extended a hand to the lady, bringing her back to his side. <em>So, this is the Empress. She seems kind, not like Koga said the other ladies of the court were. Then again, maybe he was talking about the other girls. </em>Kagome remained kneeling before the throne, hoping that this first impression to the Emperor and his sons would be one her family could take pride from.</p><p>“Higurashi-san, are you weary?” The Empress’ bright voice interrupted her muddled thoughts as she nodded to the woman.</p><p>“Hai, hime-sama. Before Koga-kun, er, Kitayama-san arrived, the journey was quite tedious. I apologize for my delay in answering your summons. The road is long from the East, and my carriage wheel broke just a few days ago,” she said, bowing in forgiveness, grateful that the gesture hid her enflamed cheeks.</p><p>“Nonsense, child. We have been to the East and know the road. It is as treacherous as it is long, and we are glad you arrived safely,” she replied. “After so long, you must be eager to rest. After you are presented to our sons, you must rest. Should you need anything, your handmaid will procure it for you.”</p><p>“Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hime-sama. I am most grateful for your hospitality. Ano, would I be able to visit your archery fields while I am here?”</p><p>“Higurashi-san, you can use a bow?” Inu no Taisho’s question rang out as he leaned forward in his throne.</p><p>“Hai, Inu no Taisho-sama. I learned when I was very young from the priestess in our village. She trained me for years before she died.” Kagome answered quickly, hoping her request would be granted. The palace’s library would be a safe refuge in this new place, but her restless spirit would require a more physical outlet if she wished to remain sane. She glanced up at the Emperor’s face, seeing his blazing eyes stare at her as if she were a strange animal brought for his inspection. A corner of his mouth twitch upwards, amused by what he saw.</p><p>“Interesting. Perhaps you may teach my sons a thing or two about the art,” He said with a smirk, leaning back in his throne. The Empress smiled at them, and Kagome’s heart pounded. A small smile stole her lips, threatening to tear across her face possessively. The Emperor thought her interesting, the Empress said she was beautiful- well, her eyes at least. The compliments would bring pride and honor to her family. </p><p>Conversation stopped as the doors behind her opened. Stopping herself from looking over her shoulder, she focused on the Emperor and Empress as their sons entered the throne room. He looked sternly at the young men, yet his eyes ignited in a playful way, while she openly beamed at their sons. The whispered conversations of the other members of court halted, watching as the two strode forward to the throne. The young men stopped just behind her, bowing to their father before coming to his side. Acknowledging the Empress, they then turned to face Kagome. She fidgeted under the intense golden orbs of the three youkai before her.</p><p>“Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I present Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Higurashi-taisho of the East. She is the last of the maidens we summoned for you to choose from,” Inu no Taisho said, repeating the introduction Koga gave only minutes earlier. “Higurashi-san, these are our sons. The elder, Sesshomaru, and the younger, Inuyasha.” Each son bowed to Kagome as their father said their names. Sesshomaru, much like his father, stood taller than the other men in the room. His silver hair hung loose down his back and his eyes conveyed no interest in the gathering, nor in meeting another potential bride. The younger, Inuyasha, also appeared bored with the proceedings but lacked the tactful mannerisms of the elder. His eyes shifted in agitation from her to some of the other ladies in the room, to his mother and then back to her. They were a darker amber than his brother’s and his father’s, and so much more expressive than theirs.</p><p>Kagome shifted nervously and tentatively said, “Konnichiwa Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Keh. Are we done here?” Inuyasha’s brash question made Kagome cringe. Neither of the brothers seemed particularly interested in her, and she bottled up her irritation behind a pleasant smile. The Empress moved forward, away from her husband’s side. Motioning to one of the younger girls by the wall, she gently slid her hand under Kagome’s elbow, effortlessly raising her to her feet. Brown eyes gentle, she indicated to the girl who stood waiting by Kagome’s side.</p><p>“This is Atsuko. While you are here, she is yours. She’ll lead you to your room. As for you two, which one of you valiant young men will take responsibility for showing Higurashi-san the palace grounds in the morning? We would not want her getting lost, ne?” The Empress’ voice expectant tone had the two brothers shifting in discomfort.</p><p>“I leave at dawn for our Southern border, Izayoi-sama,” came Sesshomaru’s clipped response. He bowed his head but Kagome felt that his respect to the woman was half-hearted at best. Izayoi’s pointed look shifted to the younger and he groaned loudly.</p><p>“Ah come on, this ain’t fair! If he doesn’t hafta, I don’t see why I gotta take her on a tour,” Inuyasha’s complaints fell on indifferent ears.</p><p>“Perfect! Come in the morning to the dining hall and Inuyasha will escort you from there,” Izayoi chirped gaily. Inu no Taisho’s mouth quirked as he stood and moved next to his wife. Inclining his head slightly to Kagome, he left the room followed by Izayoi. The sons followed, Inuyasha still moaning about waking up early to show yet another airheaded girl around the palace.</p><p>Left behind, Kagome looked to the girl by her side. She was a young girl, probably no older than twelve, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.</p><p>“Hime-sama, please follow me,” Atsuko said softly, her voice sweet and high. Atsuko turned and began walking. Kagome paused briefly before hurrying to catch up with her. Matching her stride to the young girl’s Kagome smiled tiredly.</p><p>“There is no need to call me hime, Atsuko-kun, I am just a general’s daughter. Please, call me Kagome,” Kagome’s invitation came as a surprise to the girl, who looked quickly at her mistress’s face with wide eyes before turning back to their path.</p><p>“Arigatou-gozaimasu, Kagome-san.” Twisting through hallways, Atsuko led her to a second level in the palace. “Many of the other ladies reside in this section of the palace. In the morning I will come to wake and dress you, and then take you to breakfast.” She stopped before a shoji door and pushed it open. A generously sized room awaited, a futon covered in furs on one side of the room. Silk pillows lay on the bed and floor. At the other side of the bedchamber sat a small table with a mirror. Thankfully, the table also held a dish of steaming rice and fish.</p><p>Atsuko beckoned her enter the room and Kagome slipped inside, heading straight for the dinner. Atsuko grinned as she left the room, bemused at her new mistress. With her stomach full, Kagome eagerly flung herself onto the futon. Sleep overcame her in moments, her dreams taking her back to the sky.</p><hr/><p>This chapter was originally published in summer 2019 on FFN, and was updated and posted on AO3 on 5/6/2020. Chapter content on FFN and AO3 have changed with the updates and revisions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by a story I read a few years ago that has been abandoned for a long time. This story is a reinvention of that story with influences of a Japanese folk tale called "Shita-kiri Suzume" ("The Tounge-cut Sparrow"). I reached out to the original author (EternalLove, FFN) for permission to use some elements from the story in writing my first fic, Sparrow.</p><p>All reviews, constructive critiques, comments, ideas, or questions are gladly accepted!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>